<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Supercorpcember: A Collection by BatPanic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27822049">Supercorpcember: A Collection</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatPanic/pseuds/BatPanic'>BatPanic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>All of these stories are gonna have avalanches in, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:29:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,727</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27822049</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatPanic/pseuds/BatPanic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of fics for Supercorpcember. Word prompts from my friend Jay, cheers pal!</p>
<p>All of these one shots will involve an avalanche somehow, its part of the challenge.</p>
<p>Shoutout to Neb for writing The Original Supercorp Avalanche Challenge One Shot</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Word Prompt: Winter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lena huffed as she strode up the mountain, her breath coming out in wispy clouds of white vapour. She often hiked this mountain; it was her happy place and she knew it well. She often came to de-stress from a long day in the office.</p>
<p>The clouds grew darker, making Lena uneasy. She had checked the weather before starting the hike and it seemed like a fine day for it. However, she couldn't shake the uncomfortable feeling that a storm was brewing. She was almost at the top and decided to push on quickly to the summit and then start her descent.</p>
<p>At the top, Lena took some quick swigs of water and pulled her beanie out of her coat pocket. She adjusted it around her ears before grasping her hiking poles and began picking her way back down. The snow crunched underfoot but the poles kept her steady. Then, she felt it. A snowflake landed on her nose. "Dammit," she muttered under her breath, and continued. More and more snowflakes began to fall and, within the span of about ten minutes, it was as if the heavens had opened and Lena was beginning to lose visibility. </p>
<p>In the misty, snowy haze, Lena could make out a small cabin perched on the side of the mountain and decided to hole up there and wait it out. The snow whipped her face, making her cheeks red, but she battled through, step by step, making her way to the cabin. </p>
<p>Before long she could make out the writing on the side of the cabin; Mountain Rescue. Lena breathed a quick sigh of relief, the Mountain Rescue Service weren't going to be upset with her for using their cabin to wait out the dangerous conditions.</p>
<p>Suddenly, there was a rumble behind her. Lena turned around just in time to catch a small, but still powerful rush of snow that knocked her off her feet and left her half buried in the snow, her legs trapped by the snow.</p>
<p>"Help! Help!" She yelled towards the cabin, using her gloved hands to start digging herself free. The door of the cabin was thrown open and a muscular blond woman stood there, toast in one hand, mouth full, torch in the other. She shone the torch around until it landed on Lena attempting to free herself. The blonde looked alarmed, dropped her toast and grabbed her snow shovel. She ran through the snow storm and began frantically digging Lena's legs out. </p>
<p>"Kara Danvers," she huffed as she hurriedly dug Lena free, "Mountain Rescue."</p>
<p>Lena smiled to herself as she let Kara work. Her well toned arms made light work of the snow pile. Very quickly, enough snow had been shifted that Kara could Pull Lena to her feet and usher her inside.</p>
<p>"Sorry to be a nuscience," Lena said, brushing the snow from her clothes, "I didn't think they'd forecast a snowstorm today."</p>
<p>Kara waved her off.</p>
<p>"Yeah the storm came out of nowhere, wasn't supposed to happen today. Well, at least you were close to the cabin, an easy enough rescue," Kara winked. Lena felt herself go all smitten.</p>
<p>"Oh Kara Danvers, you are my hero."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Word Prompt: Name</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kara and Lena talking about puppy names before something unexpected happens</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"No Kara," Lena said, gently rubbing her temples, "we can't call the dog Gareth."</p>
<p>"I just think its funny when dogs have people names," Kara shrugged, keeping both hands on the steering wheel. They were driving to the shelter to meet a new batch of puppies.</p>
<p>"Yes I can wait until I'm in the dog park trying to call the dog back and three middle aged accountants run over," Lena said sarcastically, winning a laugh from Kara.</p>
<p>"Okay fine, what names do you like?" Kara replied through her giggles.</p>
<p>"It should be something with lots of syllables so that the dog doesn't confuse it's names with other commands like sit and stay. Diamond Rainbow?"</p>
<p>Kara stifled a laugh from the driver's seat, "I'm sorry, I didn't realise we were having racehorse!" Lena theatrically rolled her eyes with a grin.</p>
<p>A distant rumble suddenly distracted both women from their laughter.</p>
<p>"What was that?" Lena asked, looking at Kara, who looks equally puzzled. </p>
<p>Suddenly, a large snow drift from the side of the mountain comes loose, completely blocking the road in front. Kara stomped on the brakes, throwing her arm across Lena to stop her from being thrown forwards. The car came screeching to a halt just before the snow mound.</p>
<p>"Can you see anyone around?" Kara asked looking in all her mirrors. Lena spins around to look out of the back window.</p>
<p>"Can't see anyone."</p>
<p>"Nice."</p>
<p>Kara pulled the handbrake and undid her seat belt. She rolled down the window and leaned out, pulling her glasses down her nose. A couple of seconds of white-hot heat vision made short work of the snow drift, leaving nothing more than a few small puddles. Kara sat back down properly and clipped her seat belt back into place. With another check of her mirrors, she pulled away, continuing towards the dog shelter.</p>
<p>"How about Flurry?," Kara smirked, a few seconds later. </p>
<p>"Kara Danvers, what am I going to do with you?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Word Prompt: Discovery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Professor Luthor, come quick!"</p><p>Lena immediately dropped her tools, and half ran, half hopped through the knee high snow to get to the source of the voice. Her assistant, Eve, was waiting for her, knelt down and with a giddy look on her face. </p><p>"Professor, I think I've found the remains of a mammoth calf!" </p><p>Lena whooped with joy, pulling Eve to her feet and they both jumped and screamed together for a solid 30 seconds, much to the amusement of the other people working on the dig. It had been a long three months in Siberia and it had been hard, but a good specimen would make all the work worth it. The expedition group finished their separate tasks and joined in to help excavate the mammoth body. They worked deep into the night, until Lena was the only one left. And then, in the morning, Lena was the first one out.</p><p>The expedition group could see Lena working furiously as they chewed their breakfast.</p><p>"She's having fun out there!" Research Assistant Kara Danvers joked as she polished off the last of her cereal, "I'm gonna go join her!"</p><p>Kara zipped up her thick coat and broke into a light jog over to the excavation site. However, as she approached, she slipped on a small patch of hidden ice, tumbling into the built up snow surrounding Lena and the Mammoth. The snow billowed out in clouds, covering Lena, and sent a tiny avalanche to re-cover the uncovered site Lena had spent all morning on. Kara looked sheepishly at Lena.</p><p>"Uh Professor, why don't you go change into dry clothes and I'll, uh, re-uncover this bit?" </p><p>Lena gave a sigh, and let out a chuckle before heading back towards the tent.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Word Prompt: Green</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kara and Lena early on in their relationship</p>
<p>Where am I going to put the avalanche? Who knows 👀</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Here's that report you wanted Kara!" Nia exclaimed loudly, shoving the papers roughly into Kara's arms. Kara was jolted from her trance, almost falling out of her office chair.</p>
<p>"What, Nia?" Kara spluttered, having not seen her friend approach. The papers were scattered haphazardly across her chest and she fumbled to get them into a pile before putting them on her desk. Nia leant forward so she could speak to Kara in a hushed tone and avoid other people in the Catco office hearing her.</p>
<p>"Kara, you gotta pull yourself together, I don't know what you're staring at but you're so busy looking at it you hadn't even noticed you'd finished your carrot sticks! You took one bite of a biro before I could get over here and snap you out of it!"</p>
<p>Kara looked down at her desk; there was indeed half a biro. She looked around sheepishly as she snuck it into the bin under her desk. Nobody was staring at her so she assumed she had got away with it.</p>
<p>"What's wrong?" Nia asked, still probing. She perched delicately on the edge of Kara's desk with her arms folded.</p>
<p>"Nothing, nothing! Just, Lena's gone into Andrea's office and she's been in there ages. I can see them laughing through the glass," Kara replied, awkwardly adjusting her glasses.</p>
<p>Nia looked around towards Andrea's office, where she could see Lena and Andrea laughing at each other from opposite sides of the desk. They were both reclined in their chairs in a relaxed position, as if they didn't have a care in the world. Nia turned back towards Kara with a smirk on her face.</p>
<p>"What?" Kara demanded, straightening up in her chair and furrowing her brow.</p>
<p>"Nothing," Nia said, "just that you're practically green with envy." She reached out to pinch Kara's cheek, but Kara recoiled with an indignant look on her face.</p>
<p>"I'm not jealous, I just...don't see what sort of business they have to do that looks like that," she said, gesturing towards the office. Nia let out a small chuckle and pushed herself off the desk. She moved behind Kara and squeezed her shoulders.</p>
<p>"Don't worry about it, they're just friends," Nia said reassuringly. Then, she bent down to whisper in Kara's ear.</p>
<p>"Try not to eat any more stationery."</p>
<p>And with that, she gave Kara's shoulders a pat and walked back towards her own desk. Kara adjusted the collar of her shirt before forcing herself to look at her computer monitor. After a short while, she was able to push Lena and Andrea out of her head and focus on her article.</p>
<p>Around an hour later, the door to Andrea's office opened and Lena stepped through. Kara could hear Lena thanking Andrea and them saying their goodbyes. As Lena began to approach her desk, Kara tried to type as nonchalantly as she could manage.</p>
<p>"Hello sweetheart!" Lena beamed brightly. Kara looked up from her work, breaking out into an equally big smile.</p>
<p>"Hi love!"</p>
<p>"I've just had the longest meeting with Andrea and I'm ravenous, can we go out for dinner?"</p>
<p>"Uh yeah I'd love that!" Kara replied, an avalanche of relief washing through her. She hastily saved her work and shoved her things into her bag. She slung the bag over her shoulder and stood up, and Lena linked her arm with Kara's. As they walked through the office, Nia gave Kara a thumbs up from her desk and Kara tried to convey a thanks with her eyebrows. Lena just radiated love and Kara could feel it just by being in her vicinity. Looking in Lena's eyes over dinner, Kara could see just how strongly Lena felt for her and she realised that she didn't have anything to worry about.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Word Prompt: Shoulder</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pre Supergirl Reveal - Kara and Lena at the gym</p>
<p>Did I write 400 words just so I could end with puns? You betcha!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lena puffed as she slowed her treadmill down to walking speed and then finally to 'off'. She took a long swig of water before turning to her left.</p>
<p>"I'm done for the day, I'm gonna go get changed," she said to Kara, who was occupying the other treadmill. Whilst Lena was red face and sweaty, Kara still looked as flawless as when she came in; not a strand of hair was out of place, nor was her skin flushed.</p>
<p>"Cool!" Kara smiled back, "I'm right behind you, I've got 2 minutes left of my cardio!"</p>
<p>Kara spoke so naturally as she ran, it was almost suspicious. But Kara was clearly a big gym enthusiast, Lena could tell by her strong shoulders and toned biceps, it seemed obvious that she could crush a long run without breaking a sweat.</p>
<p>Lena exited the cardio section and headed towards the changing room, through a long room that housed the ice baths. Each ice bath was like a tiny pool, only about two  square metres in size, and the water came up to your waist. Lena shuddered at the thought. She knew the benefits of ice baths, but they're were still too bloody cold for her to actually consider. </p>
<p>She pulled out her phone and started to read her messages. She was so engrossed by an email with the company newsletter that she didn't realise she was veering off course. Before she knew it, she tripped over an ice bucket someone had left out next to the ice bath and she fell in with a huge splash, an avalanche of extra ice tumbling in after her. </p>
<p>Lena surfaced and let out a shriek from the cold. She wiped the water from her eyes, and when she reopened them, she found that Kara had appeared. Her face was etched with concern, but when she saw Lena's predicament, she couldn't help the small smile that graced her lips. She tried unsuccessfully to repress the smile.</p>
<p>"Oh Lena, aren't you a sight for sore <em>ice</em>," she said with a wavering voice and ending with a snort.</p>
<p>"Kara please, I'm <em>freezing</em>!" Lena replied.</p>
<p>Kara stuck out her hand and Lena grabbed it gratefully. Kara effortlessly pulled her out of the water.</p>
<p>"Thanks," Lena gasped, picking up her phone that had thankfully landed on the floor and not in the water.</p>
<p>"<em>Snow</em> worries," Kara replied with a smirk. Lena looked up at her and playfully raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>"Kara, if you make any more puns, I'm not giving you a lift back to work."</p>
<p>Kara feigned shock, opening her mouth in a theatrical gasp.</p>
<p>"Lena, you wouldn't give me the <em>cold shoulder</em> would you?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Word Prompt: Willpower</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kara trying to resist a cake</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Lena pleeeeeaaaaaase?" Kara whined, stood with the fridge door open and dropping her head back like a moody teenager.</p>
<p>"No," Lena replied amusedly, not looking up from her laptop, "that cake is for Game Night!"</p>
<p>Kara groaned as she closed the fridge door.</p>
<p>"It just looks so gooooood!"</p>
<p>"And it will taste even better in two days' time when you share it with friends!" Lena reassured her. Kara continued to grumble to herself but managed to behave. </p>
<p>She thought about the cake all the rest of the evening. She dreamt about it that night. She was so busy thinking about it whilst brushing her teeth the next morning that she dribbled white streaks all down her pyjama top and she had to throw it in the wash. She was so engrossed by the thought of the cake that she didn't even register the taxi coming to a screeching halt as she mindlessly walked across the crossing, nor did she hear the tirade of swearing and insults directed at her by the driver of the taxi.</p>
<p>Kara thought about the cake in the elevator on the way to her desk. She thought about the cake whilst she was writing her article, and regularly had to go back and delete the word 'cake' that she'd accidentally written on several occasions in the middle of sentences. </p>
<p>She thought about the cake on the way back home too. She thought about the cake extra hard when she opened the fridge to start preparing dinner and the cake was right there, pride of place on the top shelf, eye level, mocking her. An avalanche of cake-thoughts engulfed her when Lena asked what she'd like for dessert.</p>
<p>Kara thought about the cake all that evening too, and whilst she lay in bed, and she woke up the next day and thought about it all that day too. </p>
<p>The minutes seemed to drag as Game Night wore on. Kara answered 'cake' for several of the trivia questions despite it being an appropriate answer for maybe only half of them. Eventually though, it was food time, and Lena placed the cake in the middle of the coffee table, and, before she could ask, kara used her superspeed to grab the little pile of plates and utensils from the kitchen drawers.</p>
<p>Lena carefully sliced the cake and passed it around their friends, before finally bestowing upon Kara that which she so desperately craved. </p>
<p>"Lena this is delicious!" Alex exclaimed, her mouth full.</p>
<p>"Thank you! Honestly I'm surprised it's survived this long," Lena replied with a laugh, "Kara's been eyeing it up for the last two days!" </p>
<p>"Kara, your willpower must be made of steel as well!" Kelly joked.</p>
<p>"Ah, it was nothing," Kara shrugged, between shovels of the soft sponge, "I forgot we even had this cake!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Word Prompt: Book</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Football (⚽️) au</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kara received the ball to her feet, controlling it easily. She looked up to see the defender closing in on her. Scanning quickly for options, she saw Nia making a run up the wing, and attempted to play the ball through to her. However, her pass was cut out by an opposition player, so she had to turn and sprint back down to help defend.</p>
<p>Kara was a box to box midfielder; she was capable of attacking as well as defending and spent practically the whole ninety minutes of the game running. She had been voted Supporters' Player Of The Season for the last two seasons running. Not that you'd know it from this match though. Kara was having a howler. She was struggling to complete passes, kept getting dispossessed by opposition players and had even taken a throw in that had hit her teammate so hard, she got a bloody nose and had to change her shirt. The other team had scored an avalanche of goals in the first half too, and Kara knew her team were running out of time to at least make the scoreline a little less embarrassing.</p>
<p>Kara panted as she ran to try and catch up with the attack on her team's goal. The opposition passed the ball between them, trying to get into the penalty box, but the defenders managed to keep them out. Eventually, the striker ran out of patience and struck the ball just outside the box. The shot flew towards the net but Kara's goalkeeper, Kelly Olsen, was equal to it. With an impressive dive, she managed to get a gloved hand to the shot and the ball ricocheted off the goal post and out of play for a corner.</p>
<p>Kara gave a sigh of relief, but immediately slapped her hands on her thighs in frustration at herself for giving the ball away. Nia appeared behind her, giving her a reassuring back pat.</p>
<p>"Shake it off Danvers."</p>
<p>Kara gave her a thumbs up and bent down to readjust her shin pads. Alex had taught her that trick; whenever she could feel herself getting too emotional in a match, whether it was joy at scoring a goal, anger at a bad tackle, or just plain frustration, she could take a second to herself to readjust her shin pads or re-tie her laces to settle her nerves back down. Emotions in a match weren't a bad thing per se, but too many emotions could make her lose concentration or make her make rash decisions. </p>
<p>Her team managed to defend the corner and get the ball away. Kara found herself in possession of the ball and started a breakaway attack. She sprinted forward, ball at her feet. There were only two defenders in her way, the rest of the opposition were still behind in her own box after the corner. Kara didn't much fancy her chances in a two-on-one situation, but, thankfully, Nia had blistering pace and was soon beside her in support. </p>
<p>Kara turned to pass to Nia, knowing that the defenders wouldn't be able to catch Nia on her way to the goal. Before her foot could make contact with the ball, one of the opposing defenders closed the gap between them, expertly winning the ball and dribbling past Kara back towards the goal. </p>
<p>Kara grabbed a handful of the defender's shirt and turned around to give chase. The defender drove forward regardless, looking for an opportunity to pass to her own attackers. Kara, frustrated, lunged in from behind with a tackle, her toe nudging the ball away, but the majority of her foot – and her studs – making contact with the defender's ankle. Both women fell to the floor, the defender screaming in agony, clutching her leg. </p>
<p>The referee didn't hesitate. She immediately blew the whistle and came running over, brandishing a yellow card. The referee was flanked by the remainder of both teams; Kara's teammates coming to plead on Kara's behalf, and the opposing team rushing over looking for payback. Kara pushed herself to her feet and tried to appeal to the referee. She held her hands out in front of her.</p>
<p>"Come on ref, don't book me, I got the ball!"</p>
<p>"Maybe," the referee replied, "but you also took out the player with a reckless challenge. I'm not having that on my pitch."</p>
<p>Lena Luthor was a strict referee. That's how she liked it. She'd cringe when she watched other matches and saw the referee letting things go or changing their mind for fear of the players. That wasn't how it worked. The players didn't run the game, the referee did. And when Lena had a decision in her mind, only her linespeople could change that. She certainly didn't bow to the whims of the players that she was in charge of.</p>
<p>Nia was the first to reach Lena. She put her arm around her shoulders.</p>
<p>"Come on ref, that was a fair challenge! She got the ball! It was just a tap on the ankle, she's fine!" Nia said, pointing to the defender, who was still rolling around on the floor in tears. Lena looked back at Nia, who just smiled and shrugged. Lena held her hand out towards Nia.</p>
<p>"Move away please."</p>
<p>Nia slunk obediently away, shooting Kara an 'I tried' look. Kara dropped her head back and put her hands on her hips as Lena held the yellow card up in the air towards her.</p>
<p>"You're lucky it's just a booking," Lena said sternly, pulling a pen out of her pocket and writing Kara's name and shirt number on the card. Behind her, a fracas erupted between the two teams. Handfuls of shirts were grabbed until almost all the players, bar Kara and the injured defender recieving treatment from the physio, were embroiled in a writhing scrum. </p>
<p>Lena pressed the whistle to her lips and blew again, three times, sharply.</p>
<p>"Oi! Break it up!" She commanded.</p>
<p>The group of players continued to shove each other, exchanging insults and inflammatory words. Lena approached the group further to try and calm them down, but was met with an unintentional shoulder barge from a player on the periphery of the group. She stumbled backwards a few steps before Kara wrapped her arms around her to stop her from falling. Lena steadied herself before peeling Kara's arms from her body. </p>
<p>"Thanks," she nodded at Kara, who stood there, clearly shocked, having not expected before the match to hold the referee so intimately. </p>
<p>Lena turned back towards the mob.</p>
<p>"Alright, that's it!" she announced, before putting the whistle to her lips once more. She continued to make short, sharp blasts as she, with Kara's help, began grabbing people and pulling them away from the scrum until there was no more scrum left. After delivering a few red cards to the ring leaders, and after the injured defender had been substituted, Lena allowed the game to continue.</p>
<p>Kara's team still lost the game, but she managed to score two goals, and Nia scored another to make the scoreline a little less skewed towards the opposition. After the full time whistle, as the players swapped handshakes, Kelly and Nia ran over and wrapped their arms around Kara's shoulders.</p>
<p>"Good job with the ref," Kelly joked, "the game really turned in our favour after your little uh <em>tryst</em> on the pitch."</p>
<p>Nia cackled and bumped her hip against Kara, who rolled her eyes theatrically.</p>
<p>"I just stopped her from falling, that's all. And she's a really good ref who calls it like she sees it, the game went our way because we're bloody good," Kara replied smugly.</p>
<p>"Hell yeah!" Nia yelled, leaning across Kara to high five Kelly, "Now come on, let’s get going, drinks on me!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Word Prompt: Magical</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fantasy au</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The calling of an eagle commanded Kara's attention. She put down her sharpening stone and resheathed her sword as the eagle began to swoop lower and closer to her secluded little cabin. The eagle swooped lower still, the gust from its wings disturbing the leaves on the forest floor. The eagle came to rest on the stump where Kara chopped her firewood, and no sooner had her claws touched the wood, she transfigured back into her natural Elf form.</p>
<p>"Alright Merilwen?" Kara asked, brushing the dirt of her hands.</p>
<p>Merilwen looked grave, and Kara immediately knew what she had come to talk to her about. She rolled her eyes and turned away.</p>
<p>"Merilwen, you can tell the Queen my answer is still no."</p>
<p>"Kara," Merilwen began, "you're still the most capable warrior in all the land, even after all this time. The Queen could send ten battalions and lose every single soldier. You'd skip in and out with barely a scratch."</p>
<p>"Tell her to send eleven battalions then," Kara shrugged, making Merilwen sigh.</p>
<p>"Y’know, this job would be a piece of cake for a Kryptonian warrior. And it pays well," Merilwen pondered aloud, trying to win Kara over a different way.</p>
<p>"How much gold?" Kara asked, picking the dirt from under her fingernails.</p>
<p>"As much as you want," Merilwen replied.</p>
<p>"Five thousand."</p>
<p>"Done."</p>
<p>"Okay."</p>
<p>And with that, Merilwen returned to her eagle form and left Kara alone, soaring easily over the tall trees back towards the Palace. Kara huffed and pushed the door to her cabin open. She adjusted the sword tied around her waist so it was in a more comfortable position. She grabbed her ornate chest plate and slipped it over her head, tying it tight at the sides. She grabbed her knapsack and slipped it round her shoulders. Kara stepped back outside, pulling the door closed behind her, and set off deeper into the dense forest.</p>
<p>~~~~~~</p>
<p>An hour later, Kara came upon what she was looking for. A tavern, placed dead centre of the forest, deep enough that no powerless mortal could ever reach. Warm candle light spilled through the windows, white smoke billowed from the chimney, and happy, ambient noise came from within.</p>
<p>Kara pushed the heavy oak door open and slid inside. Indeed, the place was packed with merry drinkers, wanderers and travellers from all corners of the world, Elves, Amazons, you name it, they were here. Kara stepped gingerly through the revellers, scanning for her target. Her eyes came to rest in the far corner of the tavern.</p>
<p>Sat alone at a table, a woman, dressed in black robes. Her face was obscured by her hood, but Kara instantly recognised the pale skin. She approached the table tentatively. The woman didn't look up, instead she continued caressing her glass, wiping away the condensation with her thumb and forefinger.</p>
<p>"Lena?" Kara asked, an avalanche of nerves suddenly engulfing her.</p>
<p>Lena raised her head slightly so she could meet Kara's eyes from under her hood. She smirked at the warrior.</p>
<p>"I need a favour," Kara continued.</p>
<p>"Lots of people need my favours," Lena replied.</p>
<p>"I need you to take me to the peak of Mount Skadi."</p>
<p>Lena's playful smirk immediately vanished. The smirk that replaced it was bitter. She raised her chin to look down her nose at Kara.</p>
<p>"You have a lot of nerve asking me to take you there," Lena breathed, almost a growl. Kara shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other. She was sure Lena's green eyes were the only weapon in the tavern capable of piercing her armour.</p>
<p>"I know, and I'm sorry, but you're the only magic user I know powerful enough to calm the storms that barrage the mountain. By myself, I'd freeze to death ten metres from the base."</p>
<p>Lena nodded slowly in agreement. The storms that ravaged Mount Skadi were deathly, but then, of course, they were supposed to be. They were meant to keep people away, to stop them scaling the mountain and finding what was at the top.</p>
<p>"Name your price," Kara urged.</p>
<p>Lena paused for a moment.</p>
<p>"I have something in mind, but I won't tell you until we return."</p>
<p>Kara took a deep breath. She knew better than to blindly make a deal, especially with a sorceress she met in a tavern. On the other hand, she wasn't lying when she said Lena was the only person she knew capable of getting her to the summit alive.</p>
<p>"Deal."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Continued in tomorrow's prompt 👀</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>